Too Many Choices
by tennis-star89
Summary: Dean, Jess, Tristan and Logan all want Rory to be theirs. But who will Rory choose?
1. New Friends

**A.N. - I don't own Gilmore Girls or its characters**

**A.N. - I hope you like this story.**

**A.n. – this chapter tells the history of some of the new characters**

**A.N. - Please review or omg there will not be a next chapter to the story.**

**Chapter 1 – New Friends**

"No, no, no. The flowers are to be sent to the inn at 9 am. Meaning this morning. Meaning it should be arriving at this very moment. No buts Michel. I'm coming, and if its not there when I get there your in trouble." Lorelai screamed into the house phone, waking up Rory. Lorelai's head popped into Rory's bedroom. "Sorry" Lorelai said with an apologetic look. Before long, Rory heard the front door open and then close quickly. Sensing that her mother left to fix the problems around the inn, Rory slowly got out of bed, and changed.

It was a sunny Saturday. The sun was already bright in the sky at 9 in the morning. There was a small wind that blew across the town. Rory was home for the weekend and was happy to be in Stars Hollow. With her chaotic schedule at Yale, being back home was the next best thing to a relaxing vacation. The town never changes but the people do.

For example, Luke now has a niece living with him in Stars Hollow. Liz, Luke's sister, has 2 kids, the older one is a son, and the younger one is a daughter. Sadly both have different fathers. The older one already stayed with Luke in Stars Hollow. He was the town's trouble maker and almost everyone hated him. His name was Jess Mariano. He was "the ultimate Bad Boy", that's what the citizens in Stars Hollow dubbed him. He was part of Rory's past. She developed a crush on him and they dated a couple of times. But before long, Jess moved to California to be with his father. He occasionally visits his mom and step-dad in Maine.

Emma Johnston was the complete opposite from her older brother. Jess was the bad boy with a wild streak, while Emma was the girl next door and was a friendly person. She has a similar personality to Rory Gilmore. Jess and Luke constantly fought, while Emma was always Luke's favorite and he treated her like his own daughter. Jess' dad was American and Emma's dad was European.

When Jess was a toddler he stayed with a family friend, while Liz went to explore all of Europe. While in England, Liz fell head over heels in love with a wealthy, young and handsome British business man, named Dan Johnston. Liz got pregnant within weeks, and stayed in Briton. Dan's mother highly disliked Liz and thought she was after her son because he came from a wealthy family and was only after his money. Mrs. Johnston tried and successfully made Liz's life a living hell. Dan and Liz were truly in love, but they both knew that they weren't meant to together. One reason was Dan's mother; another reason was that Liz didn't want to live in England. Dan's mother was constantly nagging Liz. She finally couldn't stand being in the same room as Mrs. Johnston. So Liz, 3 months into her pregnancy flew back to America. Within a few months, Emma was born. Liz was a single parent raising 2 kids. Dan offered to pay for Emma to attend boarding school in England, so Emma can be near her father. Liz was hesitant at first, but finally agreed, because Dan would fully pay for everything that Emma needed. So from kindergarten to the 9th grade, Emma was schooled in England and spent every summer with her mother and brother. Jess and Emma have a close bond; they love each other and rarely fought.

After 9th grade, Emma left England and moved with her mom and step-dad, in Maine. Then shortly after, she moved to Stars Hollow to live with her uncle Luke, because Emma wanted to be with her favorite uncle. She was accepted to Chilton, the same school Rory graduated, and Emma's dad will be for her tuition. When Rory first met Emma, they became fast friends. Rory told Emma everything she needed to know about Chilton. Emma helps out in her uncle's diner, so she and Rory always have a chance to talk.

With the arrival of Luke's niece, came Emma's stalker, literally. He didn't live in Stars Hollow, but lived in a town near by. He isn't mean, it's just that Emma doesn't like him, but other people find him to be funny and charming. His name is Dorian DuGrey, the infamous Tristan's younger brother. Emma and Dorian have been classmates, since Dorian was sent by his father to Emma's boarding school, back in the 1st grade. Emma still to this day never forgave Dorian for what he did, back in the 1st grade, while Dorian desperately wants her to forget about it and put it in the past. Dorian has a crush on Emma since he first met her, but they fight constantly. Dorian loves the fights he has with Emma. After 9th grade Dorian followed Emma to America, and made his father enroll him into Chilton, the school Emma attends and where his older brother, Tristan got kicked out of. Dorian spends most of his free time in Stars Hollow, and became friends with Rory Gilmore. Rory observed that Tristan and Dorian are similar in many ways, like physical features and both have a certain charm that makes females to become attracted to them. But both brothers are very different.

Rory met Dorian by the entrance of Luke's diner. They sat down in one of the tables near a window. Luke came by to take their order. "The usual Rory?" Luke asked. "Yea and coffee for Dorian." Rory answered.

Rory and Dorian talked while waiting for their coffee. "Dad pulled Tristan out of Princeton." Dorian informed Rory. "Why would your dad do that? From what you have been telling me, Tristan seems to have found Princeton to be the school he feels comfortable in." Rory answered back. "Well Tristan was accepted to Harvard and to Princeton. Dad being an alumnus from Harvard pressured Tristan to attend the school. Tristan schooled at Harvard for about 3 weeks, and then quietly transferred to Princeton. No one knew but Tristan and me. He finished his first year of college at Princeton and started his second year at Princeton. He was at the top of the class, he was that good. Dad just found out during winter break, and pulled him out of Princeton within days." Dorian explained.

"How did your dad find out?" Rory asked, she was very interested in this story, because it was about Tristan. "A letter arrived in the mail from Princeton. The school wanted to know if Tristan wanted to do some summer courses. When dad confronted Tristan, he finally told dad the truth. Dad made a few phone calls and told Tristan, he will be transferred to a new school. Tristan refused, stating it was the middle of the year and he can transfer next year. Dad said no. There was some yelling and Tristan agreed to transfer out of Princeton and start at his new school, I think this Monday I believe." Dorian said. He can tell that Rory was listening to every word he was saying.

"So what school will Tristan start this Monday." Rory asked very curiously. "Oh Miss Gilmore, wouldn't you like to know." Dorian said with a devilish grin. "Come on Dorian you can tell me." Rory said. "Nah, you'll find out sooner or later." Dorian said still with that sexy devilish grin on his face.

Just then Emma came running into the diner. She walked to Luke, who was arguing with a customer, and Luke followed Emma to the cash register. Emma informed Luke with some information, with by the look of his face must have been something horrible. Luke shook his head a couple of times, and then went to the diner's phone to make a phone call.

Emma went to sit with Rory and Dorian. She sat closer to Rory's side of the table.

"What happen to Luke." Rory asked. "Oh nothing, just family news. It seems that I'm the only one happy about this new discovery. I'm surprise Uncle Luke didn't try to damage anything, he's taking things surprisingly well." Emma explained.

Rory felt awkward because of what Dorian informed her about Tristan. She started to think about Tristanand how he's changed from the last time she saw him.

"Oh Rory, Clair told me what Dean's been up to. But since you told me never to talk to you about Dean, I'll keep this new information to myself. You can ask Clair about it, if you're still interested." Emma said with a smile.

Clair Forester, Dean's younger sister, always thought Rory as her sister. They could talk about anything. Rory would find everything she needed to know about Dean, through Clair. But since Dean and Rory broke up. Rory never sees Clair and can't ask her what Dean's been up to.

"Emma a little help." Luke screamed. "See you later Rory." Emma said while going behind the counter and starting to refill a coffee pot. Customers were starting to arrive for their morning breakfast. The start of the diner's rush hour began.

While Rory was drinking her coffee, her head was filled with thoughts. She couldn't believe she found out news about Tristan DuGrey and that Dean might be starting something new. Then she started thinking about Logan. Now her thoughts were about Jess Mariano. She wanted to know what Jess was doing that very moment. Rory desperately wanted to ask that question to Emma, but with the diner so busy, Rory will have to wait to ask.

Within an hour the diner started to settle down. It was still busy, but Emma was able to rest a while and Rory and Dorian were still in the diner.

Luke went by their table. "So Rory where's Lorelai?" Luke asked.

"Oh she's at the inn."

"Why what happen, usually she's here at the diner at this time of day." Luke said while pouring Rory another cup of coffee. "Well there's going to be a wedding reception at the inn and the flowers haven't arrived when they were supposed to." Rory answered. "What flower delivery is she using." Luke asked curiously. "She always uses Cara's Flower Delivery." Rory answer. Luke and Emma looked at each other. Emma started laughing and shacking her head and Luke rolled his eyes.

"Why what did I say?' Rory wanted to know what was making Emma and Luke act weird. "Well I hear that Cara's flower delivery has a new delivery boy, who started his first job today. For what you just said, I think the new delivery boy's first job was delivering flowers to the inn." Emma said.

"He's failing his first delivery. Guess some things never change." Luke said while walking to the cash register.


	2. Surprise Surprise

**Note- Thanks for the reviews.**

**A.N. – I hope you like the chapter and please review or no new chapter will come.**

**Chapter 2 – The Weekend Visit**

It was around 11 am, Lorelai was frustrated. The flowers were to arrive 2 hours ago. Lorelai has been franticly calling Cara's flower delivery every 5 to 10 minutes. Cara herself told Lorelai that the delivery van left the shop at around 8:30 this morning.

Lorelai was really worried now. The wedding reception that was to be held today in the inn will start promptly in an hour and 30 minutes from now.

At 11:05 Lorelai heard the phone ring and was surprise to hear Luke's voice.

"Luke, this day can't get any worse." Lorelai said, while trying not to break down in tears.

"Let me guess, the flowers you ordered haven't arrived yet. And you will do absolutely anything to have the flowers appear at the inn."

"How did you know that?" Lorelai asked.

"Rory told me. Don't worry; those flowers will arrive sooner or later right?" Luke said.

"I would really want those flowers to come sooner, before lunch or before the end of the world decides to happen any day now." Lorelai said while pacing back and forth.

"I'd go for the before lunch one." Luke replied.

"Anyways looks like a have to go. Emma spilled hot coffee on Dorian again. I think this time it was on propose." Luke said.

"You know I think Emma doesn't like Dorian." Lorelai said with a laugh.

"Yeah, I'm getting that feeling."

Lorelai hung up the phone.

5 minutes later Michel screamed "The flowers have arrived." Lorelai and Michel ran outside. "Wow, Michel you run fast. Maybe you should race against a cheetah and see who's faster. If you win we can celebrate by singing karaoke." Lorelai said with her usually quirky sense of humor. Michel ignored the comment, took some of the flowers out of the van and quickly walked inside before Lorelai could say another word. The driver of the van finally came out of the van and walked around the van to Lorelai. When she saw who the delivery guy was she didn't know whether to hug him for finally arriving with the flowers or to kill him for being 2 hours late. Most likely she would have gone with the second choice considering that she wasn't in great terms with the delivery guy. But instead Lorelai just stood where she was and stared at the guy with a shocking look on her face. Quite amusing if you saw what her face looked like at that very moment. "Oh no, you're the delivery guy?" Lorelai said thinking out loud.

"Nice to see you too." the delivery guy said with a laid back attitude.

"Does Rory know you're here?" Lorelai had to ask.

"No, but I hear she's friends with my sister so I don't know. You look weird when you're in shock." The guy said with a laugh.

"You know Jess; I should kill you for not delivering my flowers. I can have you fired you know." Lorelai said with a stern look on her face.

"Hey I was hungry, so I stopped by a place to get some food. I guess I lost track of time." Jess explained like it was nothing to worry about.

"**YOU GUESS? I have an inn to run and I need these flowers. **Lorelai started screaming.

"Well your flowers are here and your friend already brought all the flowers inside because all you can do is scream at me." Jess answered back.

Jess closed the van, went to the driver's seat and started the engine. A few seconds later Jess was speeding down the road.

"That good for nothing scoundrel." Lorelai said while walking back in to the inn.

* * *

Rory and Lane met in front of Luke's diner. While actually in reality they bumped into each other near Luke's diner. Lane and Rory have been best friends for like forever. They haven't seen each other for a while. So they chatted and gossip and talked about every topic they could think of. 

"Ok I can't keep it anymore I have some news for you." Lane said excitedly.

"You and Zach are getting married?" Rory answered.

"No... But I wish."

"Um…you now play drums for a famous rock group? "

"Nope"

"Ok I have no idea." Rory gave up

"Dean's back in town, his mom is sick and Dean is here to help at home." Lane informed.

"That's terrible."

"What? That his mom is sick or he's in town?"

"Both" Rory said.

"Speaking of the Dean, there he is."

Dean was walking on the other side of the street. When he saw Lane and Rory staring at him, he quickened his pace and walked faster, almost up to jogging mode.

"He still hates me." Rory said.

"Yeah, I can see that." Lane said.

"You would actually think he would stop this "Hate Rory" phase.

"Nah, this "phase" has been going on for to long, that he might not have remembered a time when you weren't in his life." Lane concluded.

Rory and Lane walked around town.

"So how is Yale life?"

"It's ok. Some of the students are preoccupied. Supposedly some great and brilliant student is transferring into Yale. I hear he's from a wealthy family and had top scores in his old school." Rory said.

"And Logan?"

"No comment."

"What? No comment, Rory you have to give me the dirt between you two."

"It's a bumpy relationship, there's fights, apologizes. There's romance, drama, comedy and excitement." Rory said.

"Sounds great."

"Well not really."

"Oh." Lane said.

"You want the new dirt about what Dean's been up to, don't you." Lane asked.

"What? Oh no, not really. Why would you say something like that?"

"It's obvious; your eyes show interest in "Dean News". All I know is that he's becoming busy with construction jobs."

"Oh." Was all Rory could say.

"And, I haven't told you the juicy part yet."

"Um…ok."

"Never mind. I don't think you would like it."

"Come on Lane. We tell each other everything, just tell me."

"Nope, sorry Rory."

"Ok... Fine."

* * *

Rory and Lorelai were eating Chinese takeout for diner on an uneventful Saturday night. The two Gilmore girls were stuffing their mouths with the various different kinds of Chinese food they ordered. 

"So what happened at the inn? Did the flowers come on time?" Rory asked after gulping down some water.

"You can say that."

"When I told Emma and Luke about your problem, they gave me a funny look, it's like they know a secret." Rory explained.

"Maybe they know the delivery boy. Wait of course they know the delivery boy, because their related to him" Lorelai said casually.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh nothing." Lorelai said with a sparkle in her eyes.

"Tell me, you know your starting to get terrible at lying." Rory said while looking straight into Lorelai's eyes.

"Ok, just for that comment, I'm not telling you." Lorelai stuck her tongue out.

"You're being immature."

"Oh really! I haven't noticed."

"Mom"

"Rory!"

"MOM"

"RORY!"

"Ok fine don't tell me."

"Fine I won't." Lorelai said with a smile.

"Just give me a hint, a clue, or something." Rory was now impatient.

"But dear daughter I did. You weren't listening."

"Well tell me again."

"OK, he has hair."

"Ha ha, ok next clue."

"Um… I don't know. Oh I got one, he's related to Luke and Emma."

"Jess?"

Lorelai didn't say anything.

"You saw Jess!" Rory's eyes were suddenly bigger with this news. She hasn't seen Jess for a year or two.

"So that explains why Emma and Luke were acting weird." Rory added.

"Luke acted weird? I can't believe I missed that." Lorelai said.

"It was great. He was twitching a little and was walking funny. When I told him the delivery boy didn't come with your flowers." Rory explained.

Rory and Lorelai were laughing at Luke's expense.

"Gosh, next time bring a camera with you at all times. You never know when something like that will happen again."

"Point taken."

"So Jess works for Cara's Flower delivery."

"Well it seems that way." Lorelai said sleepily.

"You need rest."

"Exactly. I have to go to the inn tomorrow. Night." Lorelai said while leaving the kitchen.

"Night." Rory answered back.

* * *

Rory heard Lorelai leave the house early Sunday morning. Once she heard the door lock from the outside, she went into the living room to get the phone. 

"Hi, Cara's Flowers. Oh Cara, hi. This is Rory Gilmore. Yes Lorelai's daughter. Can you send a dozen roses, to the Gilmore house? Yes that's the right address. Will it be possible for a certain delivery boy to send it? Name? Um…Jess Mariano. He can. Great thanks." Rory was done with the call. Now she started to wait for the delivery to come.

20 minutes after waiting. Rory heard a van pull up to the house. Rory looked through the window and saw "Cara's flower delivery" on the side of the van. Rory saw him got out of the driver's door and walk to the side of the van to get the flowers. Her stomach was doing flips and she started to feel her face grow hot.

Jess rang the doorbell. Rory opened the door within a few seconds. Jess was surprised, shocked and very happy to see Rory. By the look on her face, Rory felt the same way.

"Hi." Rory said quietly.

"Hey" Jess said.

Both of them stand in the doorway, just looking at each other and taking in the moment.

"You ordered flowers?" Jess asked, breaking the quite mood.

"Why yes I actually did." Rory said looking into his eyes_. "He always looks quite amazing"_ Rory said to herself.

"There's no charge, I'll pay for these." Jess said.

"Ok, are you busy?" Rory asked, hoping his answer would be a no.

"Nah, no deliveries for the rest of the morning." Jess answered.

"Well since you're paying for the flowers, why don't you come in for a while." Rory asked.

"Sure."

"So how have you been?" Rory asked curiously.

"Oh, great. I hear you're friends with my sister."

"Yea, Emma and I are great friends." Rory said while nodding her head.

They then had another moment of silence. Jess all of a sudden, kissed Rory, passionately on the lips. Rory didn't fight him off. She had missed him, and was happy to even be near him. Jess finally stopped.

"Why did you stop?" Rory said with her eyes closed.

Jess smiled. Rory opened her eyes and smiled back at Jess.

"Man, Rory I missed this, I missed you, I miss what we had."

"Me too."

_Beep, Beep. Jess, sorry if I'm disturbing you, but Pete's van got stuck in a pot hole. And no one else can cover for him, since it's a busy day today. You got to come back to the shop to take the next delivery. A voice said through Jess' phone. _

"Guess I got to go." Jess said.

"Ok" Rory said with a sad tone of voice.

"See you around; maybe we can finish this chat."

"Ok."

Jess closed the house door.

Rory heard the van leave.

"I wish we had more time together." Rory said to an empty house.

* * *

**If you were never really a Jess fan, and were more of a lets say Logan or Tristan fan, then stay tuned in for the next chapter.**


	3. The Yale Boys

**A.N. – thanks for all the great reviews. **

**Note-Please Review or no new chapter will arrive.**

**Chapter 3 – The Yale Boys**

Rory after a surprisingly great and eventful visit home, came back to the hectic life in the Yale campus. All throughout her morning classes, Rory couldn't concentrate. Her mind was still on Jess. His face, body and everything about him was the only thing she can think about.

Rory went back to her dorm, after a busy day filled with classes.

"God what's wrong with you? It looks like someone struck you with lightning, and you haven't noticed it yet." Paris said to Rory, when Rory entered the dorm.

"What?" Rory asked, not really paying attention to Paris.

"Thinking about Logan I see." Paris said eyeing Rory.

"Logan?" Rory said without thinking, she almost forgot who Logan was, _almost_.

"You're joking right?" Paris was getting suspicious.

"Ha Ha, um…it's been a long day, I'm certainly wiped out." Rory said trying to get out of this conversation.

"I'm going on a date with Doyle." Paris said in an informative tone of voice.

"Good for you." Rory said while closing her bedroom door.

Rory still can't figure out why she still loves Jess. He left Stars Hollow, wanted her to go with him to California. He wanted her to be free and to love life fully. She always regretted not going with him. When she found out Jess was back near Stars Hollow, she took the news surprisingly well. Obviously what happened last Sunday showed that they both still cared for one another. That event kept replaying in Rory's mind for the rest of the night. Rory kept dreaming of Jess, through out that night. Until she heard footsteps near her bed.

Paris woke her up with her footsteps. She tried shacking Rory awake.

"Rory you awake?"

"Well now I am. Paris it's 2 in the morning what do you want?" Rory said while looking at a clock.

"Guess who I bumped into, while I was with Doyle a few hours ago?" Paris said while showing no emotion. Rory didn't feel like playing guessing games at 2 in the morning.

"I don't know Paris. I don't think I would care." Rory said while clutching a pillow closer to her.

"Hey, if you get surprised and shock because he's here at Yale, don't say I didn't warn you." Paris said while closing Rory's door.

* * *

It was now a sunny Wednesday. Even though it was yesterday morning when Paris woke her up early in the morning. She finally had time to think about what Paris had said. 

Rory was walking the Yale campus. It was quiet obvious that Rory was looking for something or more like someone. If she remembered correctly, Paris was referring that "someone" to a guy they both knew. Rory highly doubted she would find that person, considering that there were countless of students walking in the campus.

From a distance, she saw a familiar person standing by a near by building. It was Logan, with his blonde hair and bright smile. Rory smiled and started to walk towards him. But after about 5 paces, she stopped dead in her tracks. A brunette, of medium height, petit was hugging Logan and kissed him on the check. She looked exactly like Rory, from where Rory was standing. The only difference was that the girl Logan was with had a tan, and Rory was always known for her very light skin.

Rory was about to run 180 degrees the opposite direction she was in, to get away from the horror she was seeing. But she tripped on her on two feet, and fortunately a bench broke her fall. She was hoping no one saw what she did, but she knew she wasn't that lucky.

"Well if it isn't Rory Gilmore. I thought I'd never see the day when you would make a simple mistake, like say trip over your own feet." Said a voice from behind the bench. From the sound of it, the person was amused. The owner of the voice was a guy and it sounded familiar to Rory.

Rory turned around to see the owner of the mocking voice, but when she saw who it is; she quickly looked away and turned slightly red. The guy sat besides Rory on the bench.

Rory was in total shock. She didn't know what to do. The guy just flash her a fabulous smile.

"You don't remember me do you?" Asked the guy.

"Yes I do Tristan, it's just I'm surprised that you haven't tried out one of your lame remarks yet."

"Well Gilmore I've changed into a mature and responsible person." Tristan said while putting an arm behind Rory's side of the bench.

"Oh really?" Rory said in a surprising way.

"Well kinda, I'm different from my Chilton days." Tristan said pushing himself a little closer to Rory's side of the bench.

Rory wasn't paying attention to what Tristan was doing. All she was interested in was Logan and the mystery girl. She was still watching them, from the bench. Tristan started to notice, that Rory wasn't interested with him and he saw what Rory was looking at.

"So you have a thing for Logan Huntzberger." Tristan said.

"What… I can't believe I'm admitting this to you, but yeah I have a "thing" for Logan." Rory said blushingly.

"Anyways, what are you doing here at Yale?" Rory said trying to change the subject of their conversation from her to him.

"Oh I transferred from Princeton. I'm surprised you didn't know that, considering you're friends with Dorian." Tristan said

"Well he kind of told me, but he didn't give me a full description."

"Yeah, Dorian was never a "full description" person. You should have asked Mia, she would have told you."

"Mia?" Rory asked.

"What you don't even know your friend's names? Um... her last name is Johnston." Tristan said.

"You mean Emma." Rory said while still staring at Logan.

"You do realize that's not her real name. I think "Emma" was the nickname her uncle gave her when she was little."

"Ok, Tristan since you know everything, what's her full name?"

"Easy, her full name is Melinda Emily Danes Johnston. But everyone calls her Emma. But Logan and I call her Mia" Tristan answered.

Rory was now utterly shocked. Not because Emma hadn't told her that Melinda was actually her first name or the fact that she might have known that Tristan now attends Yale. But the fact that Tristan and Logan know each other was shocking news. Front page of any gossip magazine, kind of news.

"You know Logan?" Rory said, while trying to sound too shocked.

"Yeah, Logan, Mia, Dorian and I all went to the same boarding school in Europe. I left early, cause they kicked me out of the school after 3rd grade. But every summer ever since we were all little, we would spend our summers together, the four of us" Tristan said.

"_They all went to the same boarding school. I have to ask Emma, a few questions later." _Rory said mentally to herself.

"So you know everything about Logan?" Rory just had to ask.

"Most things… yeah."

"So who's that girl he's with right now?"

Tristan looked at Logan and the mystery girl.

"That's Jean. Her mom is Logan's godmother. Jean's boyfriends plays basketball for Duke or Cornell or Brown. I forgot which one." Tristan explained.

"So I'm guessing you saw Paris a few nights ago."

"You mean Paris Geller? Man, that girl is hilarious when she's drunk. I'm telling you, if she was drunk back in high school, she might have been more "Likeable".

"She was drunk?" Rory asked. This explained why Paris was acting weird a few nights ago.

Tristan didn't answer Rory's question.

Tristan stood up. "Come on Gilmore let's go see Logan, you know you want to." Tristan took Rory by the hand, pulled her up from the bench. Rory and Tristan walked side by side, towards Logan. When they finally reached Logan, Logan was surprised to see Rory. The mystery girl was gone.

"Tristan, you know Rory?" Logan looked at him curiously.

"Yeah, remember I told you about the girls in Chilton."

Logan looked at Tristan, then at Rory and then at Tristan again. Logan realized who Rory was.

"No." Logan said with a smile.

"Yeah it is." Tristan grinned.

"But she's the girl I told you about." Logan said.

"What? Gilmore is "Ace". Tristan looked at Rory.

"Ace is your Virgin Mary?" Logan pointed at Rory, but looked at Tristan.

"Hello I'm right here. I can hear everything you guys are saying." Rory said impatiently.

The boys ignored her.

"Logan… Did you know Rory knows Mia?"

"Mia?"

"You know Johnston." Tristan said trying to get Logan to remember.

"Right Mia. Man, I miss that girl. Remember when Dorian had a huge crush on her?" Logan said.

"He still does." Tristan replied.

Logan laughed.

Tristan looked at his watch.

"Well looks like I have to go. I've got an important meeting. So I'll leave you two love birds alone." Tristan said while walking away.

Logan looked at Rory, while Rory watched Tristan leave.

"You never told me you knew Tristan or Mia." Logan said to Rory.

"Well how was I to know, that all of you guys know each other so well."

"So you know Mia." Logan grinned

"Yeah, she's great." Rory said.

Logan walked with Rory, hand in hand towards Rory's dorm.


	4. A Day With Tristan DuGrey

**Note – Thanks for all the reviews… Please Remember If There Are No Reviews for this Chapter, then I will not post the next chapter, and this story is getting really juicy. It would be a pity to stop it at this chapter.**

**A.N. – I don't own Gilmore Girls**

**Chapter 4 – A Day with Tristan DuGrey**

Rory was in her dorm room trying desperately to study. Unfortunately for her, it wasn't very easy. She could only think about what happened between Logan, Tristan and herself. Rory didn't know wither to accept the fact that Tristan now is a "changed man."

"The way he said it, sounded more of a joke then a true statement." Rory said out loud to herself.

Just then she remembered to call Emma. She dialed Emma's cell number.

"Hey Rory what's up?" Said a voice.

"Oh nothing. So did Dorian tell you that Tristan now goes to Yale? The school that I go to."

"No, Dorian didn't tell me. Tristan told me." Emma answered.

"Why didn't you tell me you know Logan Huntzberger?" Rory said impatiently.

"Because you never told me that _you_ knew Logan." Emma said with a laugh.

"Melinda Emily Danes Johnston, this is not a laughing matter." Rory said with a smile.

"Oh my god, Rory when you said that chills went up and down on my spine. Where did you find that info? Logan right?" Emma said.

"Tristan told me. He told me he's changed from his high school days."

"That's such a lie! His personality definitely hasn't changed, but his body definitely changed. And trust me the body change is for the better. Gosh Rory you should have seen him last summer, near the beaches. I couldn't stop staring at his abs." Emma gushed.

"Don't you think it's creepy that from a distance Logan and Tristan look like the same person? I swear sometimes from a distance I get those two confused for the other one." Emma said.

"I never thought of that." Rory said.

There was a few seconds of silence between the girls.

"I got to study. I'll see you when I come to town this weekend." Rory said.

"Rory, why do you all of a sudden come to Stars Hollow every weekend? Oh don't tell me, its Dean right?"

"No!" Rory said.

Emma was laughing. "Don't worry Rory your secret is safe with me."

"I don't have a thing for Dean." Rory assured Emma.

"I know. Jess told me he saw you last weekend, well got to go." Emma said.

Rory went back to her books.

A few minutes later, Rory got a phone call. She wasn't going to pick it up, but when she found out it was Logan calling, she pressed the talk button on her cell phone immediately.

"Hi." Rory said

"Hey, did I catch you at a bad time?" Logan asked

"No, it's ok. What's the matter?"

"I have to help my sister with something. It's kinda family business sort of matter. I was planning to show Tristan around campus and around town, but now I'm busy. Since you two know each other, I was hoping you can show him around, tomorrow afternoon."

"I don't know Logan. Tristan and I aren't that great of friends."

"Please Rory, I'll make it up to you later, I promise." Logan was making puppy dog noises.

Rory took a breath and answered Logan's question.

"Fine, I'll show Tristan around campus."

"Thanks Ace, I knew I could count on you." Logan hung up the phone.

Rory couldn't study for the rest of the night. She didn't want to spend a whole afternoon with Tristan DeGrey.

* * *

"So where will we start the tour, miss tour guide?" Tristan asked Rory.

They were walking side by side. Rory didn't want to get too close to him, but for some odd reason her heart was beating faster by the second.

"Well first we'll go to the coffee shop, because if I'm going to give you a tour, I'll need a large cup of coffee to help me." Rory said while speed walking towards the nearest coffee shop.

"Ok, Miss tour guide." Tristan replied.

"Will you please stop calling me miss tour guide?" Rory said angrily.

"Fine Mary. Just chill down." Tristan said with a smirk.

"Don't call me Mary either."

"So what should I call you?"

"Just Rory." Rory replied.

"Ok, _Just Rory._" Tristan said with a grin.

"Tristan you're so immature." Rory said while giving Tristan the evil glance.

"Moi, Immature? I think not."

"I think so." Rory said while going into the coffee shop.

After Rory purchased her large cup of coffee, which was amusing to Tristan, the two of them walked around the Yale campus.

"So you still with Bean or was it Sean?" Tristan was curious.

"It's Dean, and no I'm not with Dean anymore. We broke up awhile ago." Rory said.

"So you and Logan, really together?" Again Tristan was curious.

"Yeah we are. Do you have a problem with that?" Rory said.

"Nope. No problem. Logan is my best friend. We're like twins. What I want to know is, why are you dating Logan, when you could have dated me back in high school." Tristan said.

"Tristan you're so conceited." Rory said while sitting herself down on a bench. Tristan sat down next to her.

"Really Rory. That's not a real answer to that question." Tristan sat closer to Rory on the bench, exactly the same way they sat during their last encounter.

Rory could hear herself breath heavily. She looked into his eyes and felt her own heart beat.

"You want a real answer Tristan? Well the real answer is that 1. I had a boyfriend at the time. 2. You were one of the most conceited person a knew at that time. And 3. Logan is different from you. There's something about Logan that makes me attracted to him." Rory said.

"Ouch Rory, you're breaking my heart." Tristan said while putting a hand on his chest and looking like he just got hurt.

"Shut up Tristan!"

"Yeah, ok" Was all Tristan could say.

"So Emma said you have great abs." Rory said, she the automatically put one of her hands to cover her mouth. She couldn't believe she just said that out loud. Tristan just looked at her.

"Why, you wanna see my abs?" Tristan was smiling.

"Yes." Rory bit her lower lip. She couldn't believe what was coming out of her mouth. It was like she was another person. Tristan raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Wow, Gilmore you really have changed. Or maybe you're just curious. Besides curiosity never killed anyone." Tristan said.

Tristan lifted his shirt in public. But only half way up his chest, so only his abs were seen. He showed then to Rory. Rory was surprised and was turned on with Tristan's abs.

"You can touch them." Tristan said.

"No..No that's ok." Rory mumbled. She couldn't believe that Emma was right, Tristan's body was hot. She could feel her head growing hot.

"Come on you know you want to." Tristan said, still holding his shirt up.

A few girls passed by and were entranced with Tristan's body.

A few girls were commenting on Tristan's abs. Tristan just nodded to them.

"No, Tristan it's ok." Rory said, still looking at his abs.

Tristan was getting impatient. Still lifting his shirt up with one hand, Tristan took Rory's hand with his free hand and placed Rory's hand on his abs. Rory was utterly amazed with Tristan's abs and you can see it on her face.

Tristan just laughed.

"You lucky girl." Said one of the girls that passed by the bench.

Rory was embarrassed and took her hand away from Tristan's chest as fast as she could.

"You like that didn't you?" Tristan smirked.

Rory didn't say anything.

Rory stood up.

"Let's finish this tour." Rory said.

Tristan stood up.

"Fine what ever you want Gilmore, What ever you want."

Rory showed Tristan most of the buildings in Yale, except for one.

"Here is Yale's Library" Rory said.

"So you spend your time here?" Tristan said

"Sometimes. Why would you want to know?"

"Well if you're not in your dorm, with Logan or in your weird town you used to live in, I can find you here right?" Tristan said.

"Maybe …. Maybe not." Rory said.

"So we're seen the Yale campus, what should we do next?" Tristan asked.

"Well let's go into town." Rory said.

"Sure why not." Tristan said.

Rory was starting to have a little fun with Tristan, which surprised her greatly.

Rory and Tristan walked around town. They saw many different shops and restaurants. Rory told Tristan about all the best places to go to.

During their walk around town, Tristan started walking closer to Rory, and Rory didn't try to distance herself from him. Then Tristan surprised Rory and even surprised himself when he decided to hold Rory's hand. Rory stopped walking for a second. Tristan thought he stepped over their "friendly line." But when Rory started walking again, still holding Tristan's hand, Tristan couldn't help but smiled. Rory saw his smile, and she started to smile too.

"Wow how did we all of a sudden become friends?" Tristan asked.

"Don't ruin the moment." Rory said.

"Fine ok." Tristan said.

"Let's get dinner." Rory said.

So Rory and Tristan went to order sushi at the new sushi restaurant. They sat down at one of the tables waiting for their orders.

"So, why did you get kicked out of boarding school, when you were in 3rd grade?" Rory was trying to start a conversation.

"Cause I put a frog in the boy's bathroom. No one knew until Dorian told his teacher. The school paid for the plane to take me back here in America. When Logan and Emma found out, they were sad. But Emma was really mad at Dorian for telling a teacher." Tristan said.

"Gosh I can't believe Emma hates Dorian so much." Rory said

"Yeah, I don't blame her. Back when they were in 1st grade, Dorian accidentally cut part of Emma's hair, and then pasted her hands together with glue, all in one day. It was horrible, she was crying like there was no tomorrow. Logan tried to cheer her up, and usually that works, but on that day you needed more then a few jokes to help her." Tristan said while shacking his head.

"I still can't believe you flashed your abs out in public." Rory said.

"Why, you want to see my abs again?" Tristan said with a mischievous grin.

"NO!" Rory said quickly.

"I know you're dying to see them again. I'll show them to you later." Tristan said grinning.

When their order arrived, they ate in quite. Tristan slurped is green tea and spilled some on his shirt. This made Rory roll her eyes and Tristan laughed.

When they were done with their dinner, they walked a little more around town.

When they were walking back to the Yale campus, Rory was still holding Tristan's hand. It was getting dark outside. Tristan walked with Rory to her dorm. When they got to Rory's dorm, Rory just looked at Tristan.

"Thanks for the tour Mary." Tristan smiled

Rory rolled her eyes.

Tristan started to walk away. Rory was about to go into her dorm.

"Rory!" Tristan said while walking back to Rory.

"Yeah Tristan?" Rory asked.

Tristan kissed Rory passionately on the lips. They kissed once a long time ago. This time Rory didn't push away. This surprised Rory.

When the kiss ended, Tristan was smiling.

"I've wanted to do that for a long time." Tristan said.

Rory had her eyes closed when Tristan was talking.

"See you later Mary." Tristan walked away again, but didn't come back. Rory watched him leave. Then she went into her dorm room.

* * *

Emma was locking the diner up for the night. Luke left early to go on a date with Lorelai. She heard someone come in the diner.

She was cleaning one of the tables, when she heard someone come into the diner.

"We're closed for the night. Please leave." Emma said without looking to see the person.

'Hey that's no way to treat family." Jess said.

"Sorry Jess, thought you were someone else." Emma smiled.

"Like who?" Jess gave her a strange look.

"Like Kirk." Emma laughed.

Jess threw her a weird look.

"If it was Kirk, I would have kicked him out hours ago." Jess said.

"I know, Uncle Luke would have done the same thing. Maybe that's why Kirk said I was his favorite Danes." Emma giggled.

"But you're a Johnston." Jess said.

"I know."

Jess looked around the diner.

"So did you tell Uncle Luke about your big news?" Emma asked.

"No."

"Well did you at least tell Rory?" Emma asked.

"No."

"Jess, this is great news, why can't you tell anyone." Emma stated.

"I told you." Jess said.

"That's different, you tell me everything because I'm your sister."

"Ok." Was all Jess said.

"Rory is coming home this weekend, you should tell her then."

"Fine, I will." Jess said.

"Why can't you tell Uncle Luke about the news, he would love to hear about it." Emma complained.

"Yeah, I bet he would love to hear about it." Jess rolled his eyes.

"Seriously Jess, you actually did something great" Emma said while cleaning another table.

"Ok, I'll tell Uncle Luke tomorrow." Jess said.

"Great. You mind helping me clean these tables?" Emma asked.

Jess got an old towel and helped Emma clean the diner's tables. They laughed, talked and had fun. After cleaning all the tables, Jess promised Emma again, that he will tell Luke about the great news he had. And that he will tell Rory once she gets into town.

* * *

Stay tuned for the next chapter – "there will be a verbal fight between friends. And drum roll A great surprise that Jess will finally reveal." 


	5. Lane vs Dean, While Jess Surprises All

**Author's Note- Thanks for all the reviews. The people who review are the greatest.**

**Please review or the next chapter will not be up.**

**Chapter 5- Lane vs. Dean, while Jess Surprises All**

Lane and Rory walked around Stars Hollow. When they came to the center of the town, they came face to face with Dean Forester. There was no way of stopping this from happening. Dean was trying to get through, but had trouble. He had an angry look on his face.

"Poor Dean." Lane whispered to Rory. Unfortunately Lane didn't know that they were only a few inches away from Dean, and Lane wasn't whispering, she was talking a bit loudly.

"I can hear you Lane." Dean said annoyed.

"Oh, woops sorry Dean. Didn't mean to offend you in any way." Lane said quickly.

"Whatever Lane." Dean said.

"Why are you so angry?" Lane asked.

"Why am I so angry…? Why am I so angry? Lane you should be one of the people that would know the answer by now." Dean said.

"No Dean I don't really know. Why don't you tell us?" Lane started to get angry.

"Lane, Dean please stop fighting." Rory said.

"Be quiet Rory." Dean and Lane said at the same time.

"Don't tell Rory to be quiet. You have no right to do that." Lane pointed at Dean.

"Yeah I agree with Lane." Rory said. She didn't know what to do. This verbal fight between Lane and Dean looked like it was about to get worse.

"Gosh Lane, you of all people should know that I loved Rory and I just might still be in love with her. I don't know." Dean said.

Dean looked at Rory now.

"I loved you Rory with all my heart. I fought with Tristan, Jess and even your grandfather. I tried every way to get your mother to like me. And I had success with each encounter. Rory I broke up with you because I thought it would be best, since you were leaving. I was wrong I missed you so much. Every time I saw you, I couldn't stop thinking of all the great things we did. I'm angry because I made the worst mistake of my life and I now I have to live with that mistake for the rest of my life." Dean said.

"What mistake?" Lane asked.

"The mistake of not having Rory as my girlfriend and the mistake of letting her go and not having her in my life anymore." Dean said angrily.

* * *

Luke's diner was busy. Everyone wanted breakfast and the diner was packed. Luke was talking with Lorelai.

Emma came into the diner after her usual morning run.

"Wow did you guys see the fight outside in the middle of town?" Emma said when she opened the diner's front door.

"What fight?" Kirk said curiously.

"The one in the middle of town, you can even see it through the diner's windows. It's so loud you can hear it just outside of the diner. It's Rory and Lane against Dean. But there's no action it's just screaming and taking." Emma said while everyone in the diner was either rushing outside to watch or running to the window to watch.

"Hey I can't see." Kirk complained because he wasn't fast enough to get a spot near the windows of the diner.

The diner's phone rang.

"Hello Luke's diner." Luke said.

"Luke do you hear all the noise outside?" Taylor said.

"No Taylor, I couldn't since I'm inside." Luke said before slamming the phone off.

"What did Taylor want?" Lorelai said.

Luke, Lorelai and Emma were the only ones not watching the exciting fight outside.

"Oh he was complaining about Rory's noise outside." Luke said.

"Uh-Hah." Lorelai said.

"I wish they were punching and pulling each other's hair out." Kirk said when he finally got a place by the window to watch the fight.

"This is the most eventful thing that has happened this month." Babette Dell said.

"I know dear." Miss Patty agreed.

Just then Jess came into the diner.

"I guess everyone is interested in this fight." Jess said when he saw everyone near the windows.

"I know." Emma said.

"Ah there's my favorite and talented nephew." Luke said smiling.

Jess gave him a weird look.

"Emma you told him didn't you." Jess looked at Emma.

"Sorry bro I told you it's hard to keep a secret like the one you have. " Emma said.

"Who else knows?" Jess asked.

"Just Uncle Luke and I." Emma said

"I need a coffee to go. I have a big delivery to send." Jess said.

While Luke got the coffee, Emma talked to Jess.

"So when are you going to tell Rory?" Emma asked.

"Later when I finish this delivery and when the fight is over. Don't worry I'll tell her before the day is over." Jess said while Luke handed him the coffee.

"And Emma don't tell anybody yet ok." Jess said

"Fine." Emma smiled.

* * *

The verbal fight was getting worse. Rory looked all around her and saw the whole town watching them.

"You guys everyone in town is watching us." Rory said in a whining voice.

Lane and Dean looked around and saw everyone watching their every move.

"See Lane if you wouldn't talk so loud, we wouldn't have everyone watching us." Dean said loudly.

"What do you mean? I'm not the only one that's talking so loud." Lane said angrily.

"Really guys, I think that's enough fighting." Rory said desperately.

"Shut up Rory." Dean said.

"Hey no one tells me to shut up Dean." Rory was now mad.

Zach was now running towards them.

"What's going on here?" Zach said

"Nothing." Dean said.

"I wasn't talking to you." Zach replied.

"Oh we're fine Zach." Lane said sweetly. Dean rolled his eyes.

"If he hurts you, I'll fight him and do stuff." Zach said to Lane.

"Don't worry Dean won't hurt us, because if he gets out of line, Rory and I will attack him." Lane said

"You won't stand a chance." Dean said shacking his head.

"Bit me." Lane said angrily.

Lane was about to attack, but Rory and Zack hold her back.

"If you're not careful I'll let her go." Zack said.

"I have a better idea." Dean said.

"Let's hear it." Lane said calming down. Rory and Zack let go of her and she didn't attack Dean.

"Ok. Since I'm here for a month or so, and since the town is quiet small. I say if we have to pass each other in the streets, we'll just pass and not say a word to each other. Everyone agrees?" Dean explained.

"Agree." Lane said.

"I also agree." Rory said.

Lane and Dean shack each other's hand to show it's a done deal.

"I guess we have all these witnesses to make sure it's a real truce." Rory said. Lane laughed and Dean smiled a little.

Dean passed Lane's side and walked away. Rory, Lane and Zack walked the other way.

* * *

Rory was still reminiscing about the fight that occurred that very morning. Even though it wasn't a physical fight, it still was a fight.

It was the only gossip that the whole town was talking about, during the course of the day.

It was a beautiful afternoon. Neither to cold nor not to hot. Lorelai was out with Sookie, leaving Rory all along in the house.

She was lost in thought, when she heard banging on the front door.

Rory wondered who it was.

When she opened the door she was very surprised.

It was Jess with a beautiful bouquet of flowers.

Jess entered the house and gave Rory the flowers.

"Jess they're beautiful." Was all Rory could say.

"Not as beautiful as you." Jess replied.

Rory and Jess sat down on the couch in the living room.

"Rory I have some great news to tell you." Jess said.

"What is it Jess?" Rory asked.

"I wrote a book." Jess said proudly.

"A book?"

"A novel." Jess explained.

"A novel?"

"A story, Rory a story." Jess said.

"Really Jess you wrote a story? Wow Jess that's amazing." Rory hugged Jess.

"Here's the letter my publisher sent me." Jess handed the letter to Rory.

_Dear Mr. Mariano_

_We are glad to inform you that we accepted your story, "A Rebel In The Hollow". We are now in the process of putting your story together. Within a few months we will have your novel out for the public to read and to buy. We will certainly give you the finish copy before we ship it out to the bookstores. We are delighted that you have chosen us to publish your fine piece of work. This is a wonderful tale you have written. We are fairly certain that this story will be on every bestseller list throughout the world. _

_Enclosed is a check for three thousand dollars, since we brought the rights of the story from you to be published. We are very happy to have you part of our publishing family. Hopefully you write more great stories. _

_Congratulations_

_Sincerely, _

_Rock & Liberty Publishing Company._

"Congratulations Jess, I'm so proud of you." Rory said and gave Jess a quick kiss.

"Thanks" Jess said sheepishly.

"Jess tell me about your book, "A Rebel In The Hollow"?" Rory said excitedly.

"Oh it's about a guy who meets a fabulous girl. Through out the story they figure out what they were meant to do with their lives and they fall in love some how." Jess said.

"Who are they based on?" Rory asked.

Jess looked into Rory's eyes.

"The guy and the girl are based on us. Their relationship and everything is based on us. Her character traits are based loosely on you Rory." Jess said.

Lorelai came into the house. She was surprised to see Jess.

"Why hello Jess. How have you been?" Lorelai was trying to make conversation.

"Hi Lorelai." Was all Jess could say.

"Mom Jess wrote a story and it's going to be published." Rory said excitedly.

Jess just smiled at her. He was happy to see Rory excited for him.

"Oh wow Jess congratulations." Lorelai said, while going into the kitchen.

"So that explains why Luke is such in a very good mood. He even was nice to Taylor for once." Lorelai added.

Jess and Rory just laughed. They went into the kitchen to see Lorelai.

"You know Jess, I still feel bad that Dorian is in love with your sister, but she doesn't give him the time of day." Lorelai said to Jess.

"Don't know. But I think deep down inside, she has a crush on Dorian." Jess said.

"Too bad there's no way in getting those two in a room together, without them trying to kill each other." Rory said.

"I just might have a plan. But I'll need you two and a few others to help chip in." Lorelai said with a gleam in her eyes.

"Ah another famous Lorelai Gilmore master plan?" Rory asked.

"Yes my dear, another famous Lorelai Gilmore master plan." Lorelai said and then added an evil laugh.

Jess rolled his eyes, which made Rory laugh.


	6. Trips and Falls

**Author's notice- Thanks everyone for all the reviews. Please review or no new chapter will arrive. This time I truly mean it.**

**Chapter 6 – Trips and Falls**

Lorelai has been brewing a great plan. It was just one week ago that she was talking to Jess and Rory about how Emma might really have a crush on Dorian. Since Emma's birthday was this Saturday, Lorelai wanted the day (or shall we say night) be extra special. Considering it would be Emma's sweet 16, this plan is worth it. Lorelai has Luke, Jess, Rory, Lane, Dorian and many others helping with the preparations. She wanted everyone to make this birthday bash a big success.

"You're only sixteen once." Lorelai explained when telling anyone of the preparations.

It was now officially Friday afternoon. Just one day for all the preparations to be finalized. Lorelai was talking with Luke in the diner. She saw Dorian walking towards the diner. When he came in he looked like he was running out of breath.

"What happened Dorian?" Lorelai looked worried.

"Nothing Lorelai. I just tried to get here as fast as I could, before Emma arrived."

"What's Emma doing today?" Lorelai asked.

"We Sophomores have a video group project. So Emma's group will meet at Lydia Hillsbury's house today and tomorrow. This will give us enough time tomorrow for everything to be in place." Dorian explained.

"What video project?" Lane said after giving a customer his order, it was the end of her shift, so her full attention was now on the conversation that Lorelai, Dorian and Luke were having.

"Oh, it's really for the sophomore girls. And I have no clue what it's about. They had a meeting in the auditorium yesterday. It's like extra credit. The project if it gets a high grade will go on the college application. Plus you get college credit. Kind of like taking an AP test, but without really taking the test and passing." Dorian explained.

"Sounds like a thing Rory would do if she was still in Chilton." Lorelai said.

"Lorelai, explain to me what I have to do again." Dorian said in a nervous tone.

"Aw how cute, little Dorian is nervous." Lorelai said.

"It's not like the kid will ask Emma to marry him. So why should he be nervous." Luke patted Dorian in the back a little too hard, making Dorian twitch for a few seconds.

Lorelai could only laugh at "poor little twitching Dorian"

"It's just I've had a crush on Emma for as long as I've known her. And I think this is my only chance to tell her how I truly feel." Dorian said.

Lorelai got out her clip board.

"Okay kid, here's what you do." Lorelai said trying to sound like **Clint Eastwood; she added the Clint Eastwood facial expression also. **

Dorian laughed at this so hard, he fell off the stool he was sitting on. Dorian's fall made Lane laugh, while she almost chocked on the bread she was eating. Lorelai pretended to not know what they were laughing at.

Luke finished brewing a new pot of coffee, when he saw Taylor outside.

"Look out the window." Luke said to Lorelai.

Lorelai saw Taylor walk, then after a few paces he tripped on himself, he caught himself before he fell to the ground, and then he kept on walking like nothing just happened.

This made Lorelai grin.

"Too bad he didn't fall." Luke said while snapping his fingers.

"Luke, that's horrible." Lorelai said with a smile.

"A fall to the ground is something he rightfully earns." Luke said.

"By the way, you look weird when you do your Clint Eastwood impression." Luke added.

"That's a nice thing to tell your girlfriend." Lorelai said.

"Yeah I know." Luke answered.

"You know I was being sarcastic." Lorelai said.

* * *

Rory was in her dorm room packing the things she wanted to bring back home.

There was a knock on the door.

"It's open." Rory said.

"Hey Ace, you busy?" Logan asked.

"Well let's see. I'm obviously packing. So yes I am busy." Rory said while putting some clothes into a bag.

"Well I just figured out how to pay you back for showing Tristan around town. By the way thanks, he said he had a great time." Logan said while looking at the books that were on Rory's desk.

"So how will you pay me back?" Rory stopped packing to hear Logan's answer.

"We'll I can take you to that French Restaurant you said you always wanted to try." Logan said.

"You mean _Michelle et Raphael's?" _Rory said.

"Yeah. So what do you say?"

"Sure." Rory said.

"So we'll go next Tuesday night. Wear something fancy, because it is a fancy restaurant." Logan said before he left.

When Logan left, Paris entered the room.

She saw Rory packing.

"Leaving for home again?" Paris said.

"Yeah, I'm helping out with the decorations for a party."

"There's something going on in your town. Maybe like an ex boyfriend I assume." Paris said.

"Now Paris why would you say something like that."

"Because you seem to be forgetting that you have a boyfriend named Logan. Rumor has it, that Logan has been very busy lately and you have been spotted kissing Tristan DuGrey. Which is funny because didn't you hate and I quote "his guts" back in the Chilton days?" Paris said.

"Things change, people change Paris. Plus it's not your business to know what I do in my personal life." Rory said.

"Hey there was more then one eye witness who saw you two kiss or holding hands. Supposedly Logan hasn't found out yet. But when he does, you should tell him what happens before he finds out through the rumor mill."

"Paris you're not a detective or a lawyer. So I really don't have to listen to your advice."

"Suit yourself. But if I were you I would listen and follow this advice."

"Paris, that's why I'm not you." Rory argued back.

"Rory I'm just saying don't ruin your great relationship with Logan to be with Tristan it's not worth it."

"But Paris weren't you the one that had a crush on Tristan and even called him "Ryan Phillippe**."**

Paris blushed slightly.

"Don't you dare tell anyone that." Paris said before storming out of Rory's room.

* * *

"OK banner needs to go up over the counter, Balloons must all be inflated soon. Sookie is the food ready for the party? Lane do you have the music?" Lorelai was ordering people around.

It was the night of the party. Last minute preparations were going on in the diner. Luke closed the diner early so the diner would be ready with the birthday decorations.

Jess still buying the cake, while everyone was rushing to make sure everything was in order.

The big surprise birthday bash for Emma was being held in the diner.

"Where is Jess, he was supposed to be here with the cake by now." Luke said.

Kirk was standing on top of one end of the diner's counter to put up the banner. Kirk all of a sudden lost his footing and fell to the floor bring half the banner on his way down. The banner was torn in half. It was supposed to say "Happy 16th Birthday Emma!" But now the banner read "Happy 16th birth."

"I'm ok." Kirk said still on the floor.

"Thanks Kirk now the banner makes it sounds like Emma was born not once, but 16 times." Sookie said.

"I don't think it's possible to be born 16 times." Rory said.

Jess finally came with the birthday cake.

He accidentally slammed the diner's door loudly, making Lane and Dorian pop the balloons they were working on.

"The banner is torn in half, the balloons are deflated. What else could go wrong?" Luke said.

After Luke said that Emma came into the diner.

"**Surprise, Happy Birthday!" **Everyone said.

"Oh my gosh thanks you guys." Emma said with a shocked look on her face.

Emma looked at the banner.

"Um, I think you messed up on the banner." Emma said.

"No, Kirk broke it." Sookie said.

"Sorry." Kirk said, still on the floor.

"It doesn't matter, this surprise party was great." Emma said excitedly.

* * *

Sorry if you weren't really into this chapter, but I promise the next chapter will be better. 


	7. Cases of the Exes

**Author's note:-I hope you like this chapter. I'm sorry that the last chapter was horrible. I promise this will make up for it. **

**It's been a while since I wrote a chapter, since I'm so busy.**

**Chapter 7 – Cases of the Exes**

The day after Emma's party, Rory heard voices coming from the kitchen.

"Lorelai, she left Gigi in my care. Now we have no where to go. How was I to know that I didn't pay the rent."

"Well you can go to Sherry can't you?"

"Sherry lives in Paris. She's never coming back home. Please Lorelai we need a place to stay."

"Fine, Christopher, fine. Just don't wake up Rory for now."

"Thanks Lorelai."

Rory entered the kitchen.

"Hey Rory." Christopher said.

"Hey dad. So I hear you and Gigi will be staying here." Rory said.

Christopher looked at Lorelai.

"She can hear through walls." Lorelai responded.

Christopher just nodded.

"Where's Gigi?" Rory asked.

"Sleeping in the living room." Christopher said.

"How old is Gigi?" Lorelai asked.

"She's two. The kid loves adventure." Christopher said with a smile.

Rory walked quietly to check on Gigi. The little two year old was sleeping peacefully on the couch. Her brown hair was pushed back and she was sleeping on her side.

"She's something isn't she." Said a voice behind Rory.

"Yes she is mom." Rory said.

Gigi woke up and saw Rory. The little girl smiled. Christopher came into the room.

"Gigi honey, this is Rory and Lorelai." Christopher pointed to Rory and Lorelai.

"Hi." Lorelai said softly.

The doorbell rang.

Rory went to go answer it.

Lane was on the other side of the door. She pulled Rory outside and closed the door.

"Help." Lane was worried.

"Hello to you to." Rory answered.

"Oh yeah, hi." Lane said.

"So what's your problem?" Rory asked.

"It's Dave."

"Dave? The Dave you dated but broke up with because he went to college in California?" Rory asked.

"Yes that Dave. That went to college in California."

"Why do you have a problem with Dave, if he's in California and you're here in Stars Hollow and you have Zach."

"Because Dave is visiting Stars Hollow and he wants to see how the band is since he left."

"So what's the problem?"

"I don't know. It's Dave. You know my ex boyfriend." Lane was desperately trying to tell Rory her problem but having no luck.

"So Dean is my ex boyfriend. It's hard to see him but you eventually get used to it."

"Ok." Lane said.

"So what's your real problem?" Rory asked again.

"I guess I don't have a real problem." Lane said.

"Ok"

* * *

Rory was playing with Gigi, while Lorelai was at the diner and Christopher was trying to find a new job and a new place to live.

"book" Gigi said pointing to a book.

"Yes book." Rory said.

Rory's cell phone rang. Gigi looked confused. She didn't know what was ringing. Rory showed her the cell phone and Gigi looked at it like it was a new toy.

"Hello." Rory said when answering her phone.

"Hey Ace." Said a voice.

"Logan." Rory said surprisingly.

"What, so surprised to hear from me?"

"Well maybe."

"Anyways Ace, remember when you did me that favor and showed Tristan around campus?"

"Yes."

"And I told you I'll pay you back some how?"

"Yes"

"Well I was thinking, that maybe next Tuesday I can take you out to that French restaurant you said you always wanted to go to."

"You mean _Michelle et Erik_ ?" Rory's eyes lit up.

"Yeah, that's the one." Logan said.

"I would love to go with you to that restaurant." Rory said with a smile.

"Well Ace hope you remember to dress up cause it's a fancy restaurant and all."

"Don't worry I will."

"Oh and we'll be going somewhere special before the restaurant." Logan said.

"Really? Where?" Rory asked.

"Oh, that's a surprise." Logan said.

"Come on Logan tell me, please." Rory asked.

"Nah, I don't want your surprised to be ruined."

"Ok, so Tuesday then?"

"Yeah Tuesday Ace."

Rory got off the phone.

Gigi was by the window. She was trying to put her coat on.

Rory smiled.

"You want to go outside?" Rory asked.

Gigi nodded her head in response.

Rory helped Gigi with her coat, and got her own.

They went outside, Rory was holding Gigi's small hand.

A few minutes into their walk, Rory saw Jess walked towards them.

Jess kissed Rory on the lips.

"Hey little one." Jess said to Gigi.

Gigi just stared at him with awe.

Rory laughed.

"Jess we need to talk." Rory said.

"Talked about what?" Jess said.

"We can't keep doing this."

Jess kissed Rory.

"Doing what?" Jess said.

"We can't keep kissing and all that. That was our past. Besides I have a boyfriend."

"Who Dean, you're back with Dean." Jess was starting to get mad.

"No with someone at Yale."

"You had a boyfriend all this time and you didn't tell me. What am I the other man you're seeing behind you're rich boyfriend's back. If you're not satisfied with him, you use me. Is that what it is Rory?" Jess said angrily.

"No it's not like that." Rory was starting to cry.

"We had chemistry between us. Chemistry that you can only find once in a life time. We will always have chemistry. We had the spark Rory. I know you felt it, because I felt it too. Just because I'm not some rich kid that goes to Yale, doesn't mean I'm a nobody. Damn it Rory I wrote a freakin novel. That story was for Rory. I wrote that book for you Rory. I would do anything for you and you know that. I was trying every way to change and to save money so we could be together. And I thought I finally got us back on track with our relationship. I guess you moved on Rory and I guess it's time for me to move on. The dream I had for us, I guess it's gone on. " Jess walked away and never looked back at Rory.

Rory sat down on the sidewalk and began to cry even more. Gigi sat down next to Rory and gave Rory a hug.

Rory just smiled down to the little girl.

"Let's go home Gigi, let's go home."


	8. French Restaurant

**Disclaimer – I don't own the Gilmore Girls.**

**Author's Note- All Jess Fans please don't worry. Trust me he's still in the story. He's not killed off or anything like that. **

**Literatiever – don't worry Jess isn't out of the story.**

**graga serrs – you're right she does need him. This chapter shows it.**

**Kate – don't worry.**

**Thanks for the reviews! Hopefully you all review to this chapter; I really want to know what you think.**

**-sorry it took so long for me to update, I was really busy.**

* * *

**Chapter 8 – French Restaurant **

Rory was in the French restaurant, trying to have a fabulous time with Logan. But it wasn't going so well.

Before they went to eat dinner, they went to see a play. It was like Romeo and Juliet with Chicago kind of a play. The main characters were a girl and a boy falling in love and then things mess up their romance.

Through out the whole play, Rory could only think of Jess. She felt horrible about the break up. She wanted to run to Stars Hollow and say it was a big mistake and that she was wrong to break it up between them. She knew she couldn't do that since she's on a date with Logan. She desperately wanted to stop the date and talk to Jess, but she knew that would be a rude thing to do.

"Are you ok?" Logan asked, breaking Rory's trance.

"Yeah I'm ok." Rory said more to herself then to Logan.

"I don't think you're ok." Logan said.

"Why is that Logan?"

"Because you haven't touched you're food since it arrived."

"Oh, I'm not hungry." Rory hasn't been eating much since she broke things up with Jess. She's been on the worst depressed mode ever. Rory has been sleeping less, eating less and her grades are showing how bad this break up has affected her.

"Rory you have to eat something." Logan looked worried.

Rory picked up her fork and played with her food. Logan was even more worried with Rory's strange behavior. He didn't know what to do.

"I think it's getting to hot in here." Rory said.

"No, it's actually a little cool."

"Logan, it's getting blurry in here." Rory said narrowing her eyes.

"Maybe you need to use the restroom." Logan suggested.

"Maybe you're right." Rory stood up and once she stood up, she fainted.

Everyone in the restaurant was shocked. Logan was shocked, a waiter called for the ambulance.

The ambulance came within seconds. Rory squinted her eyes and gave Logan her cell phone and instructed him to call her mom.

Logan looked in Rory's cell's phone book and dialed Lorelai's number.

* * *

Lorelai was in the diner flirting with Luke. When her cell phone rang.

"Take it outside." Luke pointed to the no cell phone sign.

Lorelai ignored him and answered her phone in the diner.

"Hello." Lorelai said.

"Lorelai, its Logan. Rory fainted while we were on a date. They send her to the hospital. You have to come quickly."

"I'll be there as fast as I can Logan." Lorelai pressed the end call button.

"I have to go, Rory fainted." Lorelai said, rushing to the door.

"I'll go with you." Luke said.

"Who will watch the diner?" Lorelai asked.

"Emma watch the diner, you're in charge, close up at normal time." Luke instructed.

When Luke and Lorelai went outside, they couldn't decided on which car to take.

"Let's take my pick up truck, it'll be faster." Luke suggested.

"No, my jeep is faster." Lorelai said.

"Fine, you're jeep. Let's go." Luke said.

Lorelai drove as fast as she could.

As Luke and Lorelai left the diner, Jess just entered the diner.

Everyone was talking loudly.

Jess went to the counter.

"What's going on?" Jess asked Emma.

"Uncle Luke put me in charge." Emma said.

"Why would he want a high schooler in charge of his diner?" Jess was trying to be smart.

"Because, dear brother Lorelai and Uncle Luke have to rush to Yale."

"Now why would they want to do that?"

"Because Jess, Rory fainted while she was in a restaurant. That broke up you guys had last weekend must have really gotten to her, since she almost died." Emma said sadly.

Emma looked at her watch, it was closing time.

"Everyone, it's time for all to leave." Emma shouted.

Everyone left to spread around the gossip about what happened to Rory.

Jess stayed to keep Emma company.

Jess helped clean up.

"I have to go." Jess said suddenly.

"Go where?"

"To New York."

"Jess, why New York, there's nothing in New York."

"I need to talk to the publishers to publish my book as soon as possible."

"Why, Jess. Why is you're book more important then what happened to Rory. I thought you cared fore her." Emma screamed.

"I do, care for her."

"Then why care more about you're book then Rory. You're book won't love you back." Emma said angrily.

"I know." Jess said.

"Really Jess, Why care more for an inanimate object."

"Because Emma, you won't understand, but once I get that book out into the public to read, then I'll tell you."

"Jess, just tell me now."

"Later Emma, at this time you won't understand."

"Well does the book have anything to do with Rory?"

"It has everything to do with Rory." Jess answered.

"Stop being stubborn and go drive to where Rory is." Emma commanded.

"NO Emma, if what I think is true and there is still a chance for Rory and me, then I have to go to New York and make my last chance with Rory possible."

"Then why are you still here in Stars Hollow." Emma smiled.

"Go Jess, go as fast as you can to New York and do what you think is right." Emma said.

Jess nodded at Emma. And left the diner running to his car and sped off to New York City.

* * *

Author's notes - I think I know what you're thinking. "Why the hell would Jess go to New York if Rory is near Yale?" Don't worry that's part of the plot of the story, as the story unfolds the plot thickens. Also sorry about how short the chapter is, cause I was in a rush. 


	9. Many Visitors for Rory

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**I wanna give thanks to the following people for their reviews: literatiever, Gilmoregirl, OTHlover04 and Literati Lover**

* * *

**Chapter 9 – Many Visitors for Rory**

Rory was unconscious for about 2 hours. The doctor told Lorelai that he advises that Rory stays in the hospital, just to be safe.

Lorelai agreed with the doctor.

When Rory finally woke up, only Lorelai was in the room.

"You ok?" Lorelai said when she saw Rory wake up.

"Yeah, I think so?" Rory made it sound more like a question then an answer.

"What happened? Logan said you guys were at a restaurant and then you fainted." Lorelai said.

"All I remembered was standing up and everything went blank, and now I feel like these people in those movies that seems dazed and confused." Rory explained.

"Well for starters, you look like one." Lorelai said.

"Well gees, Thanks mom." Rory said sarcastically.

"The doctor came by just a few minutes ago." Lorelai said.

"And my fainting was caused by?"

"By, not eating. It seems by the test they ran, that you weren't eating regularly for like about oh 4 days. Plus you add exhaustion from being locked up in your dorm room and studying like there's no tomorrow for the past 2 days. Yes, Paris admitted this. She said the only time you came out of your room was for classes and a date with Logan."

Lorelai was standing up from the chair, she was sitting in.

She walked to Rory's bed.

"So wanna tell me why'd you stop eating?" Lorelai asked.

"Because Jess and I decided enough is enough and that we won't try to resurrect our relationship."

"Wait, you and Jess was together? When did this all of a sudden happened?"

"When he came back, working for that flower shop." Rory explained.

"So, you were fooling around with Jess, behind Logan's back. Did you forget that Logan is your current boyfriend or did I totally miss something?" Lorelai was trying to understand.

"I know Logan is my boyfriend. But I thought that the great relationship Jess and I had shared before was still there. It was there, but now I think it's gone."

"Why gone?"

"Because mom, Jess and I both decided that we should take our separate ways." Rory said sadly.

"It looks like that choice was a bad idea." Lorelai said while looking at Rory.

Just then, there was a knock on the door and Luke's head popped through the door.

"Ah thank the lucky stars, Rory's awake." Luke said when entering the room.

Lorelai smiled.

"You ok Rory?" Luke asked.

"I'm ok." Was all Rory said.

"So anyways, the doctor said you have to stay in here for the rest of the week. They want your health to be normal plus they want to run more test on you." Lorelai informed Rory.

Rory just groaned.

"Anymore news you want to tell me?" Rory said.

"Oh that Logan said he'll come by here tomorrow to check up on you." Lorelai said.

"Emma will visit Friday. She just called me and wanted to tell you that and that she has important news, but she wants it to be a surprise." Luke said.

"We better go, it's getting late." Luke said.

"You better start eating, tons and tons of food, cause if I find out you haven't I'll shove the food down your mouth." Lorelai said before leaving.

"Don't worry I'll keep watch over the next time we visit you." Luke said.

"I heard that Luke Danes." Lorelai was coming back into the room.

"Heard what? Rory what is your mother talking about?" Luke pretended.

"I don't know Luke. Maybe she's gone delusional."

"Hey, you two can't gang up on me like that, that's unfair."

"Unfair, unfair. You and Rory used to gang up on me like that loads of times before and I never once complained." Luke said.

"Yeah, because it's a mother and daughter team up." Lorelai said.

Rory smiled and Luke just rolled his eyes.

"It's time to go." Luke was pointing at his watch.

"Ok ok, bye Rory." Lorelai, kissed Rory's forehead.

Luke and Lorelai finally left.

After a few minutes, Rory was about to turn the TV on, because there was nothing else to do. But before she turned on the TV, there was a knock on her door.

"Come in." Rory said.

Logan came in. Rory was surprised.

"I thought you were coming tomorrow."

"I had to see if you were alright." Logan said.

"I'm feeling much better." Rory said.

"That's great." Logan said.

They talked for a while.

"Well I better leave and give you time to yourself." Logan said.

He kissed Rory gently on the lips and left.

Rory couldn't sleep, her head was filled with many thoughts.

* * *

By Friday, Rory stayed in the hospital for about 4 days. She wanted desperately to get out of there. But she knew she couldn't. She loved the visits from her friends from Yale and from Stars Hollow. She especially loved the visits from her loveable step- sister Gigi. The little girl helped keep a smile on Rory's face during these past couple of days.

Friday afternoon was when Rory was visited by various different people.

Her first guest that Friday afternoon was a surprise to Rory.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Rory said.

Tristan DuGrey came into the room.

Rory was surprised to see him.

"What are you doing here?" Rory said quickly.

"Well obviously to see you." Tristan smirked.

"Tristan how did you know I was here?"

"Logan was telling me. He's really worried about you. I remembered Wednesday; he was ready to skip all his classes to be with you. I of course knocked some sense into the boy and told him that if he skips class he would endanger himself from failing his classes."

"Thanks for keeping him sane." Rory said.

"No problem." Tristan went closer to Rory's bed.

"So how are you?" Tristan asked.

"I'm better, much better." Rory said with a smile.

"So did the doctors find out why you fainted?" Tristan asked.

"No, they have no clue." Rory lied.

"Oh." Was all Tristan said.

Rory didn't know if Tristan saw through her lie.

It was hard to tell because Tristan's facial expression didn't change when she told him the lie.

"Does Logan know that you're here?" Rory asked.

"Nope." Tristan said.

"Why didn't you tell him?" Rory was curious.

"Let's not talk about Logan." Tristan said.

"Then what should we talk about?" Rory asked.

Tristan walked to Rory's bed and kissed her. She didn't fight back. She knew she should have fought him off, but she couldn't resist his passionate kiss. They were kissing for a few moments, when they heard a person come into the room.

Rory pushed Tristan away. The person entered the room with a shocked looked on her face.

"Well this is definitely a big shocker. Humm should I tell Uncle Luke or Logan first about what I just witnessed." Emma smiled.

"You wouldn't dare tell." Tristan said.

"Oh hell yeah I would." Emma said.

"Please don't tell." Rory said.

"Fine I won't tell, if you two will make a deal with me." Emma said.

"Fine, what's the deal?" Tristan said.

"I won't tell anyone what I just witnessed, if you guys won't tell Uncle Luke, that I got a detention for making out with a guy in the school's weight room." Emma said.

"Ok, it's a deal." Tristan and Rory said.

"Well Tristan I think your visit with Rory is over." Emma said.

"No it's not." Tristan said.

"Unless you want me to tell the story of how you lost Kyle Meadows' go cart, then I suggest that your visit is over." Emma smiled.

Tristan blushed and then he left.

"So what happen to Tristan and the go cart?"

"That's a story that Tristan should tell. It's a great story, trust me." Emma smiled.

Emma handed Rory with a bouquet of flowers.

"Who are these from?" Rory asked.

"From Dean. He said he couldn't visit you, and he hopes you fell well." Emma said.

"So Luke said you have important news?" Rory asked.

"I know what you're thinking and yes the news concerns Jess." Emma said.

"So, where is Jess?" Rory was very curious.

"Oh, he's back in New York City." Emma said.

"What! Doesn't he know that I'm in the hospital?"

"Yeah he knows, when he found out, he went straight to NYC." Emma said.

"But I'm not in NYC, I'm in Connecticut."

Emma chuckled at Rory's remark.

"Well that was my important news. That Jess went to NYC. You see my brother thinks that to make you love him again, he needs his novel to be published as soon as possible." Emma said.

Rory thought about what Emma said.

"But that doesn't make sense. How will a novel bring back our relationship?"

"That's a question only Jess can answer. Cause I have no clue." Emma said.

"So did you forget that Logan is your boyfriend?" Emma added.

"Why does everyone say that?" Rory asked.

"Well for starters you were kissing Tristan, and I'm assuming Logan doesn't know how very kind you are to Tristan. Once Logan finds out about you and Tristan, it will be a fight, a big fight." Emma said.

"Logan and Tristan wouldn't fight each other, their like best friends."

"That Rory is part true. Yeah they're best friends since forever, but they're willing to fight over a girl. They did it once. It was a couple of summers ago. Tristan met a girl near the beach. They hooked up. But Tristan's mom got sick during the vacation, so he stayed in the beach house taking care of her. While Tristan was taking care of his mom, Logan hooked up with Tristan's girl. Obviously Tristan found out and was about to fight Logan, but thankfully they didn't because they both agreed that the girl wasn't that pretty and wasn't worth fighting over." Emma explained.

"So you think they'll fight over me?"

"Yeah they will, I have a feeling they would." Emma said.

"I don't think Logan would fight."

"Oh yes he would. Plus let's add to the fact that you've been seeing my brother behind Logan's back. I've known all three guys ever since I was a little girl." Emma said.

"Oh." Was all Rory could say.

"Rory soon you'll have to pick one of the guys once and for all. When that time comes I hope the decision you'll make will be from your heart and not on how well the guy can kiss." Emma advised.

"I don't know who to pick. Tristan changed since high school and he's now a better person. Logan is great and I love him. And there's also Jesse. It's hard to forget about Jesse." Rory said.

"So, why did u faint?"

"Because I was depressed." Rory admitted to Emma.

"Depressed? Why depressed?" Emma wondered.

"Because of the break up with Jesse." Rory said.

"You were depressed about Jesse. Wow you must really like, to be depressed over him." Emma said.

"I don't know you to pick. All the guys are great." Rory said.

"Well I can't help you Rory. This is one of those things that you have to figure out for yourself. No one can help you with this problem, only your self." Emma said.

"I guess you're right." Rory said.

"So does this mean Dean is out of the race?" Emma smiled.

"Yeah, Dean isn't the guy for me that's for sure." Rory said.

"That's good to know. So now you have to pick between three guys. Logan, Tristan and Jesse. This is really a tough decision. All three guys are great. I wonder who will you choose Rory." Emma said.

"Yeah, I wonder who." Rory said.


	10. Recovery

**Hey everyone, I'm back. I know you all missed me... Well if you're wondering, yes i took a little break. For a good reaseon, i wrote a couple stories that i hope to post on fiction press (link to my stories are on my profile) Also i had a little writer's block. But now i fianlly know where this story is going to. There will be a couple of more chapters before the two final guys will have there show down, but before we get alittle to ahead of ourselves, here is a brand new chapter. I hope it's worth the wait. Trust me it was fun writing this certain chapter.**

* * *

Rory stayed in the hospital for two weeks. She was able to recover with the aid of lots of food, medicine and rest. Throughout her stay, she thought about Jess, Logan and Tristan. She still didn't know which guy to choose. She had to pick one guy before this complicated arrangement will be hard to survive this whole ordeal. The advice Emma gave her was still stitched in her mind. She had nightmares about the confrontations she might have with the boys. Those nightmares kept her up late at night. While she was awake at night she would think about what had happened to her in just a couple of weeks. Rory was discharged out of the hospital on a Friday. Lorelai and Luke were there to take her home to Stars Hollow and carry all the flowers and gifts she received during her stay at the hospital.

"Boy, Rory, you won't have to order any flowers with all the flowers you received." Luke said while carrying many things to the car.

Rory wasn't paying any attention to Luke. Lorelai noticed.

"Rory, are you okay?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah, I am." Rory wasn't too sure of herself.

"No you're not." Lorelai countered.

"Yes I am." Rory countered back.

"Well if you're so sure that you're so fine, then please inform me as to why you have you're dazed and confused expression on you're face."

"I am not dazed and confused. I'm just thinking." Rory reasons.

"Thinking, right." Lorelai said sarcastically.

"Yes, I am thinking because I can't decide on something." Rory explained.

"Boy problems?" Lorelai guessed.

Rory sat down on a bench near the hospital, and Lorelai sat next to her. Luke was confused as to why they stopped walking. Lorelai told him that they needed a mother to daughter talk. Luke speed walked and almost went running away towards the car.

"How did you know?" Rory wanted to know.

"What else could it be? Hey remember the days when you were little and all you did was read books and played with Lane and had no boy problem? I miss those days." Lorelai said.

"Yeah, me too."

"So instead of the usual two guys pining for your attention, I'm assuming its four this time."

"Actually it's down to three guys."

"Oh! So who's out of the running?"

"Dean." Rory said, but more like mumbled it.

"I wonder which guy you'll choose, the guy must be great because he has tough competition. Jess, Logan and Tristan have two things in common."

"What do they have in common?" Rory was curious.

"They're all classified as a bad boy and I never really liked any of them."

"You didn't like Dean the very first time you met him, but then you warmed up to him."

"Why do you always remind me of that?"

"Because I can." Rory smiled.

"Let's go." Lorelai said standing up.

"Why do we have to leave now? I like sitting here." Rory was lazy and didn't want to get up.

"Well one reason can be that Luke is attempting to use sign language on us." Lorelai and Rory watched Luke use random, rapid hand movements, that one can assume is sign language.

"Maybe you should properly teach him sign language, because I don't understand him." Rory said.

"Or it could be a different kind of sign language." Lorelai then flapped her hands attempting to pretend to be a flying bird, and then blew Luke an air kiss.

They finally walked to Luke and the car.

"Why were you flapping like a bird?" Luke asked.

"Because I was trying to talk to you back in your secret sign language code. So did it work?" Lorelai said.

"What the heck are you talking about?" Luke asked with an expression on his face.

"Quake, quake." Lorelai said before going into the car.

"What's wrong with your mother?" Luke asked Rory.

"I thought you would know what's wrong with her. She is your girlfriend." Rory said before going into the car.

* * *

Once Rory was back home in Stars Hollow, she was able to relax and eat something other then the horrible hospital food.

The doorbell rang. Since Lorelai went out, Rory answered the door.

"You're finally home." Emma said with happiness shining in her eyes.

"Glad to see you to Emma. So um, where's Jess?"

"Oh I see it is." Emma said laughing.

"I just haven't heard from him in awhile."

"Neither have I. Ever since your accident and he went to New York, I haven't heard any news from him. It's just like him to run off scared when something happens to the ones he loves." Emma shook her head.

"He still didn't say why he went to New York?"

"Maybe he thought he lost you and went to see he's other girlfriend." Emma shrugged.

"HE HAS A GIRLFRIEND IN NEW YORK?" Rory screamed.

"I don't know. Anything is possible with that boy." Emma said.

"I hope you're wrong."

"I hope so too." Emma said.

"So since you're so curious about Jess, does that mean you picked him?" Emma said with hope.

"No, it's still down to three boys." Rory sighed.

"So Dean is officially out. Gosh, it's like one of those weird game shows you see on TV, which guy will survive to win. Or it's like a drama filled soap opera." Emma said.

Someone was violently knocking on the front door. Rory went to go get it and Emma was right behind her.

It was Dorian breathing heavily at the other side of the door.

"Dorian, what's wrong?" Rory said with a shock expression on her face.

"It's Logan. I got a call on my cell phone when I was at Luke's. The closest place I could think of going was here. Logan was on his phone while he was driving, he said something about someone turning to the dark side of life and then I heard Logan curse and said something about the car was rigged and wired with and he's been set up and I heard a loud crash and the phone went dead. Something happen to Logan while he was driving, he could be hurt or even worse, he could be dead." Dorian explained.

Emma started crying.

Rory was frozen; she couldn't even move a muscle. Who in their right mind would hurt her Logan?

Dorian's head was down and his eyes were closed. Logan was like a brother to him.

"I bet anything, Jess has something to do with this." Dorian said with anger in his voice.

"Jess couldn't, he's in New York." Emma reasoned.

"Why the hell would he go to New York? He must have gang friend there, who are willing to kill Logan. I don't know why Jess would hurt Logan. Logan never did anything to Jess." Dorian was pissed off.

"IT'S NOT JESS." Emma screamed.

Rory was still frozen. She couldn't even think.

"What have I done?" She finally said.

Emma and Dorian stopped arguing and looked at Rory.

"It's not you." They both reassured her.

"No, it's my fault. I know it's my fault." Rory started crying and ran to her room and slammed the door.

"Maybe we should leave her alone." Emma said.

Emma and Dorian left the house. They were both on their cell phones trying to contact anyone with information on Logan. Logan's current location and the site of the crash was still unknown.

When they left, Rory stayed in her room, but opened her door.

Gigi came into Rory's room.

"Hey Gigi." Rory said while wiping her tears away.

"Rory" Gigi said while rubbing her eyes.

"Oh, did I wake you up from your nap?"

Gigi nodded a yes.

"I'm sorry Gigi."

Rory heard the little girl's stomach grumble.

"Are you hungry?"

Gigi nodded again.

Rory and Gigi went into the kitchen and ate.


	11. The Story goes on

**A.N. – I forgot all about this story until someone e-mailed me. This chapter is for all the people that want to know what happens next in the story and waited all this time for the next chapter. Sorry if it's all messed up.**

**Chapter 11**

Logan was admitted to a hospital near Stars Hollow. His car was totally damaged and was beyond repair. He fortunately only suffered minor cuts and wounds. Logan was able to get out of the car before it blew up. The whole car was on fire, and so was everything he had in the car. Logan left his cell in the car, that's the reason no one could reach him. He had to stay in the hospital for a while.

Everyone couldn't help but talk about Logan. Rumors went back and forth on who the killer or killers are. Some people thought it was one of Huntzberger's many rivals or someone feuding with the Huntzberger family. Others assume the killer to be one of Logan's ex flings.

Rory was by Logan's bedside. She realized that she loved him more than life itself. She didn't want him to suffer anymore pain. The Huntzbergers blamed Rory for what happened to Logan. With the help of Emma and Tristan, Logan was able to stop his parents from pointing the blame on the innocent Rory.

Once Logan was fully recovered, with the help of Tristan, Emma and their "connections" started their own investigation on who tried to murder Logan.

Rory would have helped them with their investigations, but there was another problem Rory had to tend to. Jess has been missing since she was in the accident. Emma hasn't heard from him since. Rory was worried that he might be up to trouble.

Rory was at home when Emma came barging into her home.

"Logan and Tristan found the guy who was hired to kill Logan. They're trying to interrogate him, but he won't talk." Emma announced.

Rory's eyes lit up. They finally found Logan's killer. Now all they need was the person who was behind this scheme, and put him behind bars.

Emma was talking to Dean, when Rory walked into Luke's. They started whispering when Rory walked passed by then to get a seat by the table next to the window. Rory watched them, with envy. She misses the friendship she had with Dean. But obviously Dean had moved on. Rory saw Emma nodded and Dean slammed his hand on the table. He walked out with an angry expression on his face. Emma was crying and her make up was smeared. Dorian came running into the diner and tried to console her. Emma tried to push Dorian away, but she eventually gave in and let him hold her while she cried.

Rory wanted to ask Emma what was wrong, but Emma was emotional. Rory left the diner; she didn't want to be around chaos. As she was leaving she could barely her Emma say "Jess, how could you." Rory looked at Emma, but Emma was still crying on Dorian. Rory didn't know if she imagined Emma talking about Jess or if it really happened. Rory wanted so badly to know what Emma found out about Jess.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**sorry for its shortness... **

**Some future things that will occur in the story (most will not occur until later chapters in the story)-**

-The killer is revealed.

-friendships are broken and reality sets in.

-some of the past is revealed and Rory must deal with the new info.

-Rory chooses her true love once and for all... or will some other factors make the choice for her?


End file.
